Truth Or Dare
by Write.Read.Create
Summary: Now we all know Cassie is a little spitfire. We didn't know a game of truth or dare could loosen her up so completely as to let someone get into bed with her. Is it just me, or is Cassie choosing to have a little fun?
1. Chapter 1

Night

As Carrie ran into Jake's room, she realized he was top and jeanless. She gulped, staring straight at his boxers. God she felt so perverted.

C: Well, um sorry, I'll leave...

Carrie turned to run out the door.

J: Nothing you haven't seen before.

Jake stared at her, his eyes mentally un clothing her from the sexy lingerie just peeping over the top of her very low cut shirt, and off the shoulder too. Her short shorts also showed off a lot of skin, and all Jake could think about was grabbing those legs, and having them wrapped around his waist.

C: It's just your kinda.. almost naked.

J: Your one to talk wearing those fuck me shorts and sexy shirt. I can see your lingerie. Dressing up for someone Cassie?

He smirked. She was irked.

C: God Jake stop being so full of yourself. I was going to invite you to a game of truth or dare tonight. It's going to be the whole circle. And I... wanted you to come.

J: Is it strip?

C: Yeah...

J: Ok I'm going.

Late that day...

Jake was shocked when he walked in. Cassie wasn't wearing a shirt and God her breasts.. Diana was in the middle of making out with Adam, and Melissa was sitting in an annoyed Fayes lap.

J: Looks like the party started without me.

Jake went and sat down next to Cassie, even though there was more room on the couch than the chair. She cheekily smiled at him brilliantly and Jake's pants grew tighter than they already were. Diana was drunk, and so was Melissa. Faye was getting there, while Adam still had half a beer bottle left.

M: Thank God! Fayes knees are hella bony.

F: Bitch.

M: What?

D: Ok my turn! I pick... Jake! Truth or dare?

J: Dare.

D: I dare you to... make out with Cassie. I want tongue. I mean like, serious action.

Cassie turned bright red. She stared at Diana. But as she turned to me I grabbed her and started making out with her like there was no tomorrow.

After like a minute, I pulled away, Cassie and I showing our intertwined tongues as we pulled apart. She smiled at me, and I internally laughed at Adams face. Priceless.

J: My turn. Cassie. Truth or dare?

C: I pick... dare.

J: I dare you to sit in my lap for the rest of the night. Facing me.

Everyone stared.

C: Fine.

I stared. Cassie slowly got up and climbed onto me, and I turned a little so that we could sort of face everyone. God I was going to regret this. Every time she moved a fire raced through me, and having Cassies lips so fucking close was infuriating.

C: Hey Jake truth or dare?

J: Truth.

C: Would you rather be doing this here right now, or fucking a slut somewhere else? Don't answer, and the shirt goes.

She whispered quietly in my ear. I didn't want everyone to know my answer to some secret question though, so I took my shirt off. Cassie looked at my chest unabashedly. God I was turned on. Adam glared at me. Diana glared at Cassie and Adam.

F: My turn. Melissa truth or dare.

M: Truth.

F: How many times did Nik and you sleep together?

M: at least a million times

F: What?! Where'd the time for that come from?

M: nuh uh my turn! Adam. Truth or dare.

A: Dare.

M: I dare you to... play 7 minutes in heaven with Diana.

Adam and Diana looked at each other and smiled. But before they went...

D: Melissa. Truth or dare.

M: I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. Dare.

D: I dare you to... also go play 7 minutes in heaven. But. With Faye.

M&F: Ok.

Faye was definitely drunk now and everyone but Jake and Cassie were gone. But they decided to get into it.

J: Truth or dare Cassie.

Jake said eyes locked on Cassies.

C: Truth.

J: How are you feeling right now. Physically.

Cassie slightly grinded herself on Jake. He opened his mouth slightly, and took a deep shuddering breath.

C: I think the better question would be how are you feeling physically right now Jake.

Cassie again rolled herself over him, and Jake's hands gripped the seat. If he grabbed her right now she'd be on the floor naked in under ten seconds. Cassie smiled and gently stroked Jake's chest with a finger, going down very low before before going back up to trace his abs, looking him in the eye the whole time, gently smiling.

C: Hey Jake, truth or dare.

J: You didn't answer my-

Cassie suddenly shifted her entire body so that Jake was pushed towards her, and her legs were wrapped around him. Oh God he was going to die.

C: Truth or dare...

J: Dare.

Jake let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding as Cassies hands started roaming up to his face, gently dragging her finger across his lips. Her other hand was going through his hair down to the back of his head, what she used as a foothold to pull herself closer, and rested her arms against his chest, fingers interlocked behind his neck. Her face was a mere centimetres from his.

C: I dare you to hug Adam when he gets back. Or the pants go.

Jake kept his eyes trained with hers as he undid his belt, and pants. As he got up, Cassie stopped him.

C: Stay still.

She slowly rose up, not getting off him, and gently tugged his pants down. He kicked them off, and slowly grabbed her waist and shoved it back down. It was his turn to torture her. Cassie gasped as she felt his erection fitting against her perfectly. He brought his hands up, keeping them on her the entire time, and gently brought his thumbs to rest right under her breasts, concealed by the lacy bra she was wearing. Cassies toes curled. God she was wet.

J: Truth or dare.

C: Dare.

J: I dare you to kiss someone here that turns you on every time you see them.

Jake said, Adam and Diana getting back, obviously having just had sex. They both were shocked at Jake and Cassies current state and Adam again looked jealous. Their mouths dropped when Cassie started kissing Jake, especially after just hearing that. That's when Faye and Melissa got back. Faye stared angrily at Cassie. Everyone went and found their seats but by the time they all sat down Jake and Cassie hadn't pulled apart.

A: Jake, truth or dare.

Jake kept kissing Cassie for a moment then pulled away. They looked at each other and smiled, then turned to face everyone.

J: Dare.

A: I dare you to make out with Faye.

Jake took off his socks. Faye looked furious.

D: Ok. Faye. Truth or dare.

F: Dare.

D: Ok. I dare you to go order a pizza and make out with the guy or girl that delivers it.

F: Okey dokey

Faye walked out, taking her phone out in the process. After a while she walked back in with a wicked grin.

F: Done. Ok. Cassie truth or dare.

C: Truth.

F: If you don't answer, pants off. Who would you rather kiss, Adam or Jake?

C: Jake.

Adam looked rejected. Melissa amused. Diana, thrilled.

M: Ooh ooh me next! Truth or dare Cassie?

C: Dare.

M: Dare you to kiss Adam.

Cassie took her pants off, Jake's erection was bliss pressed against her core. But no one else could see that. Diana and Cassie shared a look. Diana was no longer worried about Cassie going after Adam.

J: Cassie truth or dare?

C: Dare

J: I dare. You to kiss Faye.

Cassie looked at Faye. There was no way she was going to kiss that. She only had the option of taking her bra off. Oh God.

C: Want to help?

Jake undid the clasp in the back, and dropped the strings off her shoulders. She pressed against Jake. Jake realized what she was going to do. Oh God. Cassie slowly moved the bra out of the way and her breasts were naked against Jake's chest. They were soft and he could feel her nipples perk against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist his biceps blocking everyone's view of the sides of her breasts. No one was allowed to see what he was seeing right now. And God he was hard. Everyone stared at the couple. Sitting in the chair. Both half naked. Faye and Adam didn't have a chance.

The rest of the night was fun. Adam and Faye glared at Jake and Cassie, while Melissa and Diana had a blast. Everyone loved it when Faye made out with the pizza man, and when Melissa called the police with a prank call. Diana and Melissa loved the moments when some dare had Jake and Cassie share a moment and how disappointed Cassie was when she had to put her pants back on. Soon enough it was late enough Diana's dad was calling, and Adam left too. Fayes mom called around then too and then Melissa left. It was only Jake and Cassie.

Cassie smiled at Jake. She was still half naked, both of them were.

C: So. How are we going to do this?

J: Well. I thought of a few ideas. In fact I made a list. I'd love to try them on you.

Cassie got up. Jake stared at her. She was beautiful.

J: You just gonna leave me here?

C: Come back tomorrow. I'm tired.

J: No you are not getting away with what you did tonight.

C: What did I do?

Cassie smiled at him as she put her bra back on, and started to walk away. Jake got up and walked after her.

J: You were trying to get me lustful all night.

C: Where's your proof? I'm just going to bed.

Cassie turned and winked at him before running upstairs. Jake growled and leaped up two at a time, grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. Cassie smiled at him.

J: You've been torturing me all night. Don't deny it.

C: Jake I think you've been sexually deprived. Why don't you just sleep with someone. I bet you'd love it.

She thrusted her body against his. He pressed his body against hers, her back stuck against the wall. He grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto himself, and she again wrapped her legs around him, then locking her hands in his golden locks started kissing Jake wildly. He threw open her bedroom door and walked over to her bed lying her down on it.

Next door...

Adam searched Jake's room. Nothing. He was so sure this guy was a witch Hunter the possibility he wasn't hadn't occurred to Adam. A sudden movement from Cassies window caught his eye. He saw Cassie... And Jake. Making out. Oh God. Adam suddenly felt super pissed.

As he watched Jake start taking off Cassies shirt. Jake slowly took off his own, and Cassie kissed down his chest to his jeans he'd put on during a dare later in the game. She almost hesitantly undid the button and zipper, but when she looked at Jake Adam could tell she was torturing him. She played with the hem of Jake's boxers and Jake crouched down and captured her lips with his.

Adam felt extremely stalkerish, and ashamed of how jealous he was. Suddenly Jake's bedroom door opened, and Faye barged in.

F: Hello lover boy. Stalker much?

A: F-F-Faye! What are you doing here?

F: I'm going to do a little spell on lovebirds 1 & 2 over there. Wanna help?

A: How were-

F: I knew you'd be here.

Faye smiled and showed Adam a little piece of paper. A spell going

Blinding euphoria, delirium of lust,

In chances of company, small as dust.

On the paper there was also a picture. It showed two people, they were obviously in love. Their eyes, and hands were a light roselike color, and in the same color streaks were going into their ears, nose, and mouth. On the same page the two people had their backs turned with a few other people drawn in. Their mouths were extremely finely drawn in that picture.

A: So what does the spell do?

F: It will make them not like each other. Will you do it with me?

A: Yes fine. So we just chant? We have to say it 4 times I think. The picture has it written 4 times.

F: Yeah ok ready? Let's do this.

F&A: Blinding euphoria, delirium of lust,

In chances of company, small as dust.

After saying it four times, Jake and Cassie suddenly stopped. They looked at each other. Faye and Adam smiled.

Back in Cassies bedroom...

As Jake captured Cassies lips, she pulled him down on top of her. She suddenly rolled them so she was on top. Jake was breathing hard and gazed at Cassie with lustful eyes as she brought her lips back to his chest. She kissed his collarbone, and slowly went down, straight to the edge of his boxers. She licked just underneath, and Jake slightly thrusted against her. She smiled and brought her lips back up to his flushed face, and gently kissed either side of his mouth. As he reached to try to bring her lips to his, she used her magic to hold his hands down, and grind against his erection harshly. He hissed, not being able to grab her and his head went up, barely being able to stand it. Suddenly something rushed through them. A wave of something flowered inside them heightening their senses. Cassie stopped her magic and sat straight, and Jake sat up too.

It was like every nerve in her body was on fire, and the skin touching Jake was electrified. She started to breath heavily. Just sitting on him like this felt like ecstasy and she could barely hold on. Jake slowly reached up and stroked a finger across her cheek, and seemingly leaving behind a scorching desire. They looked at each other, obviously feeling this sudden spell-like lust, this fire, this... desire.

Jake grabbed her face and kissed her ferociously. Cassie went to undo her bra, but Jake stopped her. He lay her on the bed, spreading her legs. He slowly brought down her thong, and lowered his head down to her heated center. He licked up the inside of her thighs, bringing his tongue dangerously close to her pussy. Cassies back arched off the bed, and she gripped her sheets like a lifeline. Her toes curled as Jake pressed his thumb flatly against her clit, and she moaned in pleasure. Jake torturously stuck his tongue into Cassies folds, then started suddenly flicking it, every time causing Cassie to arch her back slightly. Jake slowly kissed up her stomach to her mouth. He pressed one gentle kiss on her lips before sitting up and taking his boxers off.

Cassie shockingly looked at his length. It had to be at least a foot, no surprise since Jake was so tall. The tip listened with precum and Cassie shared a heated look with Jake. It told Jake Cassie wanted this. And who was he to disappoint? As Cassie tore her bra off, Jake got down onto her easing his cock into her lengths. He dipped the head into her core but it was barely there. Cassie moaned as he moved it up and down her clit. She was soaking wet. Suddenly Jake thrusted into her and they both moaned in unison. He started slamming into her, burying himself in her center. Cassie gasped and dragged her nails across Jake's back. Jake toyed with her clit with his fingers, then gripped her waist, and continued pounding into her. Cassie and Jake could feel themselves reaching their peaks. Cassies moans turned into an ecstatic scream as she exploded into an orgasm, Jake following afterwards. Jake's thrusts slowly slowed as they lengthened out their bliss until they both stopped. Jake slowly pulled out of Cassie, breathing calming, and lay next to her. For a while they were silent. Cassie looked at him. Jake looked at her.

C: That was... amazing.

J: Yeah.

C: Do... do you regret it?

J: Definitely not.

C: Good. Cause I definitely don't.

They smiled at each other. Jake picked her cover off the floor, and draped it over them. He pulled her close, their legs intertwining.

J: I have never... ever felt that good when having sex with someone.

C: Me neither.

J: Goodnight Cassie.

C: Goodnight Jake.

Cassie whispered, turning all the lights in the house off, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter One (7MinutesInHeaven)

Falissa

Melissa giggled as Faye tore her shirt off kissing her neck heatedly.

M: Somebody wants to be fucked...

F: Melissa. Shut the fuck up.

Faye reached down to Melissa's shorts, forcing them down, before kissing down her body briefly sucking on her breasts before gently dipping her tongue into her folds. Melissa wasn't wet enough to Fayes expectations though. She reached up groping Melissa's breasts, squeezing and stroking them. She pinched the nipples, rolling them between her fingers, and Melissa let out a small whimper.

M: Please Faye..

F: Please what? Beg for it Melissa. Beg for me to fuck you with my mouth, my tongue. And my fingers. Ramming into you. Hitting it right where it

M: Fuck Faye please! Please fuck me.

F: You asked slut.

Faye reached down and started licking Melissa's cunt, it already very swollen. Melissa gasped and shivered, as Faye ran a finger across her core, before harshly sliding it into her. Her suddenly slammed a second finger in too making Melissa's back arch, and for her to pant. She bit down on Melissa's clit at the same time, and Melissa screamed before breathing out

M: I'm so close. Please duck me oh make me oh oh oh

Faye forced in a third finger and after thrusting them in a few times into Melissa's g-spot Melissa climaxed trembling from her release and breathing fast.

F: It's my turn Melissa...

Faye reached for Melissa's hand slowly leading it to her heat. Melissa and Faye moaned when she touched Fayes clit. Melissa got up, smiling deviously, and rolled the bud between her fingers causing Faye to gasp loudly and jerk her hips into Melissa's hand. Melissa kissed Faye, sliding her tongue into her mouth, silencing Fayes moans of explicit pleasure. Melissa suddenly breached Fayes asshole with her fingers, and Faye whimpered.

M: Who's my toy?

F: Fuck off.

Melissa added a second finger, scissoring them, and driving them deep, while shoving her other hands fingers into Fayes pussy. Faye panted gripping the rug beneath her, digging her nails in.

When Faye didn't answer, Melissa shoved a third finger into Fayes ass while slowly pushing a finger in and out Fayes pussy. She got a hold of Fayes tits and started sucking on them. Faye could feel herself building but was just on the edge, Melissa's slow fingers, and harsh methods keeping her on the brink. She shouted when Melissa bit down on her tits and shoved her fingers farther in her ass, tears in her eyes.

F: God please Melissa fuck me please fuck me I'm your toy I'm your little bitch God aaaaah!

Melissa shoved two fingers rapidly into Fayes core, withdrawing her other hand to grope her breasts, then changed it to holding Fayes hands above her head, while sucking and licking her breasts harshly.

Faye cried out right before orgasming, her back arching, and her mouth partly open as sweet oblivion swept through her, stunning her at the brutality of her release. She moaned again, realizing Melissa was busy licking her clit, and had another small orgasm, groping herself at the intensness of her extremely sore pussy. She went to get up but was pushed back down by Melissa to the words

M: We still have two minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

Night 2

Chapter 2

When Cassie woke up she had her back against something warm. She snuggled into it and it chuckled tightening its embrace around her. Last night came flooding back, and Cassie opened her eyes.

The sunlight streamed through her window, lighting up the room. Cassie looked and saw that Jake's arm was securely wrapped around her waist, and hers was lightly rested above it, their hands intertwined, and their legs tangled up. Jake suddenly rested his head into the nape of her neck, and kissed her shoulder before nuzzling into her neck and letting out a happy sigh. He was acting so innocently. Cassie loved it. Before long Cassie was letting her eyes drift closed, and went on to wonderful dreams from there.

When Adam walked into the boathouse he noticed Faye standing irritably at the counter. She rushed over to Adam as soon as she saw him.

F: What the hell happened last night?! That spell should've made them leap off each other. If anything it aroused them more!

A: I know I know! Ok? I'm just as confused. I think the spell made them even more attracted to each other.

F: Well damn. That bitch is stealing my man. I don't even know what you see in her. And your dating miss control freak. So what's the point of this?

A: I. I. I don't know! I just got so jealous last night and I love Diana... I don't know.

F: Well you'd better start. She's probably not going to settle with just heated stares, and texted hi's

A: Wait are you saying I should try to seduce Cassie? That's stupid! With Jake and Cassie together-

F: You mean IF their together!

A: If their together there not much I can do.

F: Have you been listening to your dad at all? You two are destined to be together. Written in the stars, yada yada?

Just then Diana walked in. She had a killer head ache. She went to a seat and looked around for Adam. There he was. Was he talking to... Faye? She called him over.

D: Adam!

A: Hey are you ok you don't look so good.

D: That's cause I don't feel good! Do you have any aspirin I can't believe I was so irresponsible last night.

A: Yeah sure. Be back in a sec.

Diane tapped her foot to the song on over the speakers. She sang along as she realized she knew it.

'Girl put your records on

Tell me your favourite song

You go ahead let your hair down

Sapphire and faded jeans

I hope you get your dreams

Just go ahead let your hair down'

The song finished after a minute or two and Diana realized Adam wasn't back. Why was he always too busy for her lately? She got up and called Melissa. They were going to have a little friend time.

Adam walked into the back with Faye. God did she have to walk like that? Adam shook his head out of the clouds,

F: So? You'll fuck her right?

A: Faye! No! It's like me walking up to you and saying let's have sex! She'll see it from a mile away!

F: Well it depends. Are you sure you're up to it lover boy?

Faye had realized something. Adam seemed to always do what his lover demanded. Maybe this could work to her advantage.

F: Has prude not been loving it up to you Adam? Do you need a little...release?

Faye sauntered up to Adam, his ridged and tense body proof enough, while the bulge in his pants cold hard fact he hadn't been fucked for a while. Poor baby.

F: Diana never even needs to know... I mean you've got two girls and neither are sleeping with you? That's gotta hurt.

A: Shut up Faye!

Adam said pushing her against the wall, but wanting to take her clothes off so badly.

F: Come on baby. This rounds consistent. And silent.

That was Adams last straw. He grabbed Fayes short skirt and yanked it up. He hurriedly unbuckled his pants and forced Fayes legs around him before ramming inside her wet cunt. Faye gasped and rocked her hips into his as he pounded into her, sending waves of pleasure through her. Faye arched her back and her breathes came hard as he lifted her up and put her on a desk. He hooked her legs around his arms and gripping her thighs, forced her onto him harder. Faye screams were muffled by a quickly placed gag, her own thong, after he stuffed it in her mouth. Faye grabbed his arms, squeezing tight as he slammed into her. He started going harder, and Faye let out moans, as Adam groaned. Fayes eyes rolled into the back of her head as he smashed inside her a last time before he climaxed, and Faye orgasmed, screaming through the gag. Adam rushed inside her a few more times before releasing, his cum shooting inside her, making Faye arch again, panting in rhythm with Adam. Faye reached up and removed the gag silently. She withdrew Adam from her grabbing a rag from the floor, and quickly cleaning herself small tremors of pleasure still sweeping through her. Adam was starting to zip himself up but Faye quickly reached out and grabbed his length. She squeezed it and Adam gripped the table at the sudden erotic feeling. He turned his head and Faye sensually kissed him rubbing up and down his cock. Right when Adam was about to cum, Faye stopped and was up and out the basement by the time he finally turned around in surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

Melissa and Diana laughed at the guys face as they walked away. They had parked a little ways from a the club they were headed to and had flirted with a cocky guy on the street before dissing him completely. They walked in through the door because Melissa knew the bouncer, and headed straight for the bar, ordering shots, since this club was secretly run by this group of perverted teens. The real reason Chase, Trent and Allan had started this joint was because they wanted to get girls drunk and willing. It never got that bad though because all three were hot.

After a few shots Melissa and Diana were hitting on Chase and Allan non-stop though Diana was more reserved. Melissa got so bold she took her top off and lapdanced Allan, though Diana did end both quickly. She decided that was an excellent idea for a game with the Circle in the future.

After a while they left though but on the way to the car some guys started walking after them. Just two guys. Melissa and Diana looked at each other. They were drunk and obviously shouldn't be casting spells but that seemed what they were going to have to do. Melissa smiled deviously and whispered quietly in Diana's ear. They turned around each pointed at the boys and whispered something. The two boys suddenly started acting odd and one of them turned to the other saying

?: Oh Joshua I want you..

J: I want you too Trent. What will we do?

T: I don't know baby...I don't...

They lost the conversation after walking too far away but both started laughing extremely hard.

Faye laughed inwardly. She was busy waiting in Adam's bedroom in lacy lingerie to try and entice Adam. He'd fucked her earlier and she'd left him hard so she knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. She heard him open the front door. His dad was off on a boating trip for the next three days so she knew he was alone. Melissa had told her earlier she was going out with Diana. She heard Adam trudge up the stairs, and smiled sexually when he opened the door.

Adam's jaw gaped but his features quickly took on an angry look and he rushed toward her.

A: What the fuck was earlier? You fuck me then leave me hard you know that isn't cool.

F: I think it funny how casually your saying I fucked you.

A: I'm gonna fucking

Adam reached under his bed and brought out some rope. Fayes eyes widened as he tied both her hands together to the headboard, with her on her belly. He then tied her knees to the bed, spread apart, and opened his cupboard retrieving something. He ripped her panties off, and stuffed those in her mouth to her repeated refusals of what he was doing. He bit her ear, as he dragged his pants down, and removed his shirt quickly. He slapped her ass hard, and Faye shouted through the gag.

He then showed her what he had. Lube. He gathered some into his hand and massaged it onto his rock hard cock. When he was satisfied, he slapped her ass again and Faye shook her head. He slowly twisted a finger into her asshole before quickly removing it and slapping her ass again. He did it repeatedly, and Faye bucked whimpering. He gripped her waist and pressed his cock against her butt. Fayes screamed when Adam suddenly buried himself to the hilt into her ass. Tears rushed down her face at the pain, but she was extremely turned on. He rammed himself into her nonstop and Faye could see his face in a mirror. He rammed in again and he cummed it burning her insides. His relieved face was extremely erotic and Faye moaned.

He withdrew and showed Faye a vibrator before shoving that in her ass too. She groaned and Adam laughed slapping her ass again. He then slammed into her pussy, and Faye screamed again in pleasure. She moved against him as he smashed into her core, repeatedly hitting her g-spot sending delight throughout her body. She started building Adam thrusting into her and the vibrator proving to be too much to handle. She moaned and gasped as he pinched her clit with his fingers at the same time as ramming her onto him and she orgasmed harder than ever before, screaming, and crying out Adam's name. He cum within her gasping and stroked her stomach sending tremors throughout her. He took his length out of her and replaced it with the vibrator he'd just removed painfully from her asshole and left it in there watching her. She moaned and moved her body trying to handle the never ending vibration inside her, against her gspot. She breathed hard, and she was so close to orgasming again.

F: Adam I'm so close oh oh ah it's so good ahhh

Faye spoke as soon as he removed the gag, but simultaneously removed the vibrator.

A: That's for earlier my little slut. I'll punish you much worse if you ever do that again.


End file.
